A conventional excrement treatment material is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The excrement treatment material is composed of a plurality of cylindrical grains. The plurality of grains include two types of grains that have different lengths. That is, grains (long grains) that have a length that is greater than their diameter, and grains (short grains) that have a length that is less than or equal to their diameter exist in a mixed manner.